Dragon eyes
by Lady.Mystery18
Summary: Felina was once a Classical Studies student until the fateful night she meets a man with piercing blue eyes, and a hell of a fire cracker. Max X OC
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Eyes

Hey everyone this is a pairing between Max and an OC named Felina. Sherrilyn Kenyon is my favourite author and this is a tribute to her were-hunter books.

Enjoy 3

The sound of chalk scratching the surface of the black board sent a chill up the spins of those whose eyes slowly drooped. Subtle snores hummed in the air, as the professor sang about the epics of old. The only excitement Felina Carys ever gets. Her fingers pushing and pulling the pen as she wrote down paraphrases of the professors' notes; it was all she could do. Abruptly the professor turned and all became alert as he then asked what are the remains of the mythological war of Troy. Looking around Felina roused her hand and spoke in a monotone voice.

"Epics, the only one that actually mentions the action of the war is Homer's Iliad," Felina gestured to the book that lay in front of her along with a note book filled with notes and doodles.

The class looked at Felina with quizzical looks as she sat there staring at her professor, challenging him with her arms over her chest and eyes flashing with knowledge. The professor smiled gingerly as he turned back to the board and continued on with the lesson. The hour went by at a gruelling pace while people moaned as if time was causing them physical pain, and maybe it was because of Felina's pert ass was going numb. At the end the professor called Felina to his desk.

"Miss Carys, may I ask why you are even in the beginners Classics class?"

"I truthfully don't know, it seemed like a good class to take so I can get my roots in then continue from there," she said with a shrug. Though that's she said the professor heaved a breath and looked at her sternly.

"I'm transferring you to Professor Julian Alexander's class for a month, if you decide to take the challenge and actually like that better, then you stay in that class, otherwise your knowledge will be wasted in my class," he said rather harshly. Felina mauled over the challenge that her professor presented to her.

Staring at her professor she nodded, "Fine I'll give it a whirl, what could really honestly happen?"

Swinging her pack onto her shoulder Felina walked out with a grim frown. While she walked she stopped by the classroom where Professor Alexander had the attention of the whole class. Girls were lining up in the first row just to be able to talk to him. They were every where, how was anyone suppose to pay attention with all the giggling going on. It's gonna be her own personal hell. As her gaze moved to the Professor, and she had to agree he was good looking but a he looked to much like a dad then a love interest. Poor guy always surrounded by women.

Walking away Felina, sauntered to the double doors that led to a large parking lot. The sun shined brightly to the west with the intent to put a smile on everyone's face. She however remained stoic and walked through the lot to a beautiful ocean blue motorcycle that held the embedded symbol of the Scorpio. She swung her legs around it and straddled the slick black seat, turning the key happily the GSXR growled to life. A devilish smile curved onto Felina's face while revving the engine and started out of the lot. The wind brushed through her short tresses of hair, and her glasses blocking any wind from obstructing her view. As soon as she was on the road, Felina headed toward Ursuline road to get to work.

Sanctuary, truly one of the only places she considered home. It was a biker bar, with a rough wooden exterior and a smokey don't-mess-with-us interior. It was home to many people, mainly the Peltier who had adopted some strays like her into their family. Swiping her bike into park, she got off and headed up the steps. On the porch she could see that two men stood at the front doors, looking for a reason to fight, the tallest had long curly hair, and a sharp brutish jaw line that begged all woman to nibble it, Dev Peltier was the meaning of strength as he had the temperament of a bear, the second was his oldest brother Cherif, he was equally as intimidating but had a light hearted air that made it comfortable to talk to him, heck everyone in the bar was easy to talk to. They all were like a big cozy family that had no trouble, besides one, Remi, he was a pain in everyone's ass. Waving at the two oldest quads, Felina smiled.

"Hey boyo's is it a hectic evening tonight?"

"See for yourself Kitten," Dev thumbed toward the door.

"Don't worry just call one of us and we'll come running to save our kitten," Cherif teased patting Felinas head. Growling, Felina snapped at his hand playfully clicking her teeth together. She walked past the boys as the laughed. Through the doors all Felina could see were drunkard men and women oogling the waiters and waitresses of Sanctuary. Looking over the crowd of people Felina waved her arm, catching the notice of a tall blonde woman. She had striking green eyes much like Felina's but hers seemed to glow with a profound wisdom very few really possessed. Felina respected that, now a days women had little in the ways of knowledge, and had replaced that knowledge with dirty fighting and ditzy demeanours.

Squeezing out of the crowd Felina greeted her greek friend. "How's the war against our patrons Sam?"

The woman laughed heartily, "The war has just begun," she grinned as she swept by and brought out some drinks. Smiling Felina ran into the back to get into her work clothes. The place was vibrating with life as many different patrons entered and exited the bar. Some came through the front but some came from the back through double doors that led to a the Peltier house. They had free run of the place, but had strict rules to the behaviour of some of their more unusual patrons. These unusual patrons had an air of hostility that ran shocks of fear through her entire vertebra. They all oozed with an aura that would make even Stephen King have nightmares.

Entering a small room that had a sign for the employees, she started stripping her jeans and sweater. Felina opened her locker to find her uniform. Rustling roused Felina's ears as she darted her eyes from side to side as the source was unbeknownst to her. With her hearing sharpened Felina dressed with reserve, slowly pulling down her tank top her with muscles tense so she would be ready to take a blow if something were to arise. Hesitantly, Felina exited the locker room and was on her way to the main bar when she bumped into a large man that stood before her.

"Oh," Felina stumbled back in her high heels, "I am so sorry sir I…" Felina looked up to see piercing blue eyes stare down at her, a mope of blond hair tied in a ponytail. He was gorgeous, but by the hunger of his stare she knew he was bad news. He started to reach for her, she slapped his hand away.

"It's not polite to grab a lady when you don't even know her name," Felina said sternly, sizing him up and walked by. Entering the bar all she could see was a bloody brawl, men tore at each other's throat, the women fought off large men as they tried to snap at their children. Then man that she bumped into grabbed her shoulder, she twisted out of his grip to land a solid kick to his jaw. She looked over at the children as men stalked toward them, her blood began to boil at the though of them being hurt. Growling low in her throat Felina made a B line for the men punching and kicking people out of her way.

"Hey boy's," she hollered in a teasing voice. The men turned as she jutted out her hip and flipped her hair. "Now I know you guys aren't gonna hurt those kids now are ya."

"Felina leave, run," Sam yelled as she hacked at one man.

"No can do big sis," Felina ran at the men, lunging onto one and landing a solid blow to his face knocking him out cold. The next man flung her off him and into the wall where she rebounded and punched him in the gut, she twirled around and elbowed him to the ground. One man grabbed him from behind as a woman with the same blonde hair and blue eyes charged at her with a long sword. She quickly knocked the sword out of the woman hands and used her heel to step on the mans foot. When she was released, Felina took the sword and began using it.

Sam stared in awe as she saw Felina kicking the living shit out the daimons. Daimons were strong immortals who were once followers of Apollo that were then cursed by their creator. Grinning with pride Sam continued to fight off her current opponent. Slicing and dicing away, moving toward her husband Dev. He herald a daimon to the wall while still clutching its throat. It seemed like they were winning when all the bastardly daimons disappeared.

Everyone seemed confused as the wiped their hands on their torn jeans and helped those who were fighting on the ground, to the feet muttering suspicions. Sam walked to Dev and placed a concerning touch on her shoulder.

"Where'd they go?" Dev asked as he wrapped an arm around Sam's waist.

"I don't have a clue," Sam said as she looked around, then spotted a bloody yet standing Felina. A gasp escaped her lips as Felina walked toward the.

Felina staggered toward the two, as a gash lay waste to her arm. She grinned up at the two then proceeded to ask, "Should I know what those things were, considering I work here?" her tone dry, she cupped her arm as she walked past them.

The loud shriek by Aimee drew all eyes to the center of the bar, she looked horrified as she saw the blood that painted the walls, but worse at the blood the painted Felina.

"Who let her fight? Felina you should have run, what were you thinking?" Aimee yelled as she examined Felina head to toe. Everyone in the bar fell silent. Everyone knew that no human was to see anything out of the ordinary, and they were certainly not ordinary, hell half of them seem to be the offspring of Hades himselves.

"Aimee I'm okay, just a gash about the size of my hand," Felina rolled her eyes pulling herself away.

Felina stumbled back, her head felt like it was going to fly into the sky. Either she was having a really bad trip or she was losing too much blood. She fell to her knees, and as her vision blurred she saw everyone rush to her side. Then a tall blonde with bright blue eyes was standing over her, no he wasn't standing over her, but rather carrying her to the Peltier House in the back. No one was aloud back their but the unusual people who seemed like their always running. Well Felina doesn't run from anything, much like her foremothers she was brought up to be self-dependent, no one not even family was to be trusted.

Struggling, Felina tried to worm herself free of his iron grip. He seemed to be masking something as he smoothed her brow, assuring her he was a friend. Highly doubting it considering in her hazy gaze he looked like one of those things she had been fighting not moments ago. She continued to struggle until they enter a room were the smell of sanitation and lots of rubbing alcohol were stored. The man placed her on a cold metal slab. Felina froze as scene from horror movies played in her head. Letting lose her arm, Felina swung a punch to her unbeknownst rescuer. He lightly took her hand and kissed her knuckles, she the blacked out.

The next minute Felina was in a medical room the next in her own home, in her too small bed. She looked at the rising sun through her french blinds, with no recollection of the night before she sat up. Searing pain hit her hard as she cupped her arm, holding it she saw the stitches and froze.

'What happened last night?' Felina questioned as she examined her stitching. Holding her head she tried to think of what would cause her to have a huge gash and stitches. Partying? A fight? Or maybe wild and erotic sex? Felina moved to step off her bed, but her slippers weren't there. "Fuck!" she snapped.

Racing across her cold wood floor she opened her door into a large loft. Its windows looked out onto the French quarter of New Orleans. Felina may have issues with security but she loved looking out at all the lights and the multiple scents helped ease her mind. Breathing in the aroma of cinnamon, Felina walked to a small gathering of pillows and sat down. Meditation would help her remember, she hoped.

Crossing her legs, Felina went to work. She remembered leaving the university then heading somewhere, a workplace maybe. Her breathing steadied as the ribbon of darkness started to unwind as she to see men trying to claw her eyes out, but all too quickly did she dispose of them, thank god to the intense training of self defense and martial arts. She remembered her falling to her knees and bunch at someone with beautiful blue eyes staring at her. Thinking hard, she tried to piece the fragments together.

Then with a pop of her concentration, her phone went off. Groaning, she reluctantly sat up. She was so close. Picking up she growled.

"What?" Felina hissed.

No answer, strange, she hung up then as soon as she heard the click of the receiver did a flow of last nights memories start to play in her head, but so did so many questions. Seeing as how she was already dressed in a tank top and shorts, she grabbed her coat.

'Wait, where's my key?' she cursed under her breath searching her pockets. Sadly she couldn't find them, looks like running's the only option. Slipping into her reeboks, she raced down the stairs and straight for the answers that awaited her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Memories raced through Felina's head as she herself raced down Ursuline Road. She saw her bike parked out front. She remembered parking out front and seeing two men, very handsome but very dangerous, but in her gut she felt like she trusted them like a child trusted their parents. It was a foreign emotion, trust; she never felt it with her biological parents who had taught her nothing but survival. She saw the blinking lights of Sanctuary as memories seemed to invade her like the plague, she saw the gash in her arm as someone spoke to her in a shrieking voice, she remembered fighting off large blonde men as they tried to attack the children.

Running to the door she took a step back, she remembered something unusual about the night, animals, why would animals be in the bar as men fought men. Just another question she wanted an answer too. Kicking the door opened she walked in fist clenched as she looked around, blood was being mopped up and everyone had their eyes on her as she searched for a familiar face.

"Can we help you miss?" one man asked. Dev looked at her as confusion creased her brow, his heart aching to take it away. It was like seeing a little girl being told that Santa was not real, but he knew the laws of their kind and for her to know what they are was a big no-no.

"I know you guys and you know me, I remember being here, fighting alongside all of but I…" Felina muttered as she continued to scan the room for answers then she saw them, the piercing blue eyes that had made sure she was alright then her mind was lifted from some sort of fog. Dev moved to lay a hand on her head but she quickly snapped at it.

"What are you people?" she hissed as tear started to stream down her face.

"How are you able to remember?" a deep voice asked. It came from the blonde man that had helped her.

"I just tried to remember and poof I remember, it's really not that hard to remember something when you see a huge gash in your arm," Felina said drolly, as she glared at him.

"Kitten…" Dev began but was cut off. "Dev, right now I'm way over board on the boat of compassion, right now I want damn answer," Felina cursed as the tension from her muscles tore at her stitching and she yelped as a trickle of blood ran down her arm. Just then Aimee, Cherif and Aimee's husband Fang walked into the hysterics. Aimee's face after seeing Felina was that of utter disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Aimee asked as she walked forwards.

"I really don't want to explain myself again," Felina growled, rubbing her brow with her thumb and index, "I just want to know what I've gotten myself into."

"I can tell you that," a large man said from behind her. Jumping in surprise, Felina twisted around and looked up at the man, "but I'm not gonna say a word."

Felina was about to protest until images of a man and two boys appeared in his head and animals around him, and over a rapid motion the animals turned into men and the men into animals. She could see decades of men and women turning into animals of prey and that he, this man that stood before her was a sort of mediator or them all, nothing was done unless he gave the okay. The stop motion movie in her head ended as she looked into his eyes, for some reason she could believe him and yet at the same time she couldn't believe him.

She turned to face the group of people, no not people, beasts, that stood amongst her as if they were human as well. She tried to muster the words that could describe her belief but nothing could describe it better than "Wow,"

"Welcome to our world," Dev chuckled as he patted Felina's head. Dev couldn't help but laugh at the look Felina had, just awe struck and a bit dumb founded by the information that Savitar had given her, but curious as to why she of all humans should know about them.

"Why tell her what we are Savitar?" Aimee asked she walked toward them with Fang on her heels.

"I don't know exactly why but then again fate is like that , we do things we don't understand, toddles," he said then vanished.

Creasing her brow Aimee looked at Felina, "Are you okay?" She went to touch her cheek and all Felina could say was wow again.

Everyone seemed to chuckle but the blue eyed blonde. "Max?" said a Cherif. Max tensed and looked at the man. Though he didn't show it, Max could feel Cherif's relief of not hiding himself from Felina. Felina to Sanctuary was the fire cracker, and like the little sister of the whole gang, "I know it's weird but I think this was a good idea," he continued.

Max scuffed and gave him a 'how- is- this- a- good- idea?' Cherif laughed and patted him on the shoulder before joining the group in answering all of Felina's hysterical questions. Max looked at Felina, he could feel himself drawn to her like a moth to a zapper. Whenever she was working he could always pin point where she was at in the dining room, and that was bad idea. He being who he was, and her being under the careful eye of the Peltier, he knew better then to approach her in any fashion but he just could not help himself. She didn't even know he existed until last night, so what would she care, until he saw her get up and make a B line in his direction, Max looked around for any possible way of getting out but nothing, he was trapped. He saw her fine toned figure approach him, not skinny but not fat either; Felina was in perfect balance, large chest and thick hips and at her height it suited her ever bubbly attitude and once in a while her sassy voice. She wasn't soft to say in the least, she proved that last night while she fought mercilessly against the daimon.

"You're the one that brought me to Jason office right?" her eyes danced with curiosity, she had soft dark brown hair that was pin straight and complimented her face quite nicely. She stepped closer as if trying to lock eyes with him.

Felina looked up at the man named Max, freakishly tall and well-built, he was definitely not human, and anyone that good looking in the human world wouldn't be working in a bar as a bouncer occasionally. He seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her, so she slowly reached out and touched his cheek, he flinched before relaxing into her hand almost enjoying the touch, Felina moved his face and saw them. The bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Thank you for bring me to Jason, I wouldn't probably be here if you hadn't," Felina smiled, she suddenly felt her weight leave her. She was in the tightest hug she'd ever been in, laughing whole heartily she hugged the man back.

He couldn't believe it, the smile was too much but her laugh left him hardening by the second, and when she hugged back continuing the hug was all he could do not to bring her to his dusty attic and make her feel beautiful. As that went through his head, he let go and returned to his cleaning, far away from her.

"Wait!" Felina called out, "What patria are you with?"

"Drakos," Max said simply and disappeared.

Felina frowned he seemed to distant, looking at the others they had all continued cleaning for the night patrons, "Hey Aimee, do you need another hand tonight?"

"Yeah do you mind working with a few animals?" she laughed.

"You guys were animals even before all this went down," Felina laughed as she aided the band guys with their equipment, karaoke night was tonight and that was when she could sing her heart out and not care who would listen. She laughed at herself as she remembered being young and trying to convince he ruthless father to let her sing in the choir at school, that earned her the whipping of her life, but now that she was gone from that house, she could sing and sing till her heart was content.

Max stood in the door way watching Felina mingle with the rest of the house, Colt helped her test the amps and microphone, her voice ringing through the whole place, a lot of the help stopped and listened. Everyone loved hearing her sing. Rustic and playful she sang. Smiling he closed his eyes and listened, this simple girl had soothed his temper more than once. She was fierce when it came to fighting even Remi couldn't compete with her. Turning into the kitchen he headed into the Peltier house only to be stopped by the bearswan Aimee.

"Hey Max," she smiled "What were you doing?" Her slim figure and playful eyes sparked with curiosity as he hesitated with an answer.

"I was uh…" he sighed "I was listening," he looked back at the double doors where Felina's voice could still be heard.

"Max, you shouldn't hide if you like Felina," Aimee said with a soft smile.

Max frowned, hiding was all he could do to protect her from himself, his temper was chaos, he was a complete loner no one normal talked to him, why would Felina?

Aimee's face looked irritated then light up 'I'll just play the matchmaker if you don't at least try' "Max your bouncing tonight,"

"What?" Max yelped, Aimee giggled, "Let Dev and your husband bounce tonight."

"It's gonna be busy tonight it's the first karaoke night since the renovation it's a big event, plus Fang is going with his brothers to train the new pack members," Aimee huffed and walked past him into the bar to give the guys a hand. She could head Max cursing as he followed her into the bar.

Aimee looked at the stage as Felina and Colt talked about what seemed to be music and were-hunters. Aimee smiled and then saw the fury in Max's eyes; he was acting like a jealous teenage boy crushing on the girl across the class. Sighing, she walked toward Dev who was standing outside. Opening the door she saw the bear and his wife necking like horny teenagers.

"Ew I've gone blind," Aimee laughed as she covered her eyes.

"Oh come on sis I've seen you and Fang do way worse, at least we aren't seen by anyone," Dev grinned holding Sam to him like a precious jewel. Seeing that she felt the loss of Fang, but pushed that aside.

"Max is working with you tonight," Aimee said.

"Aw come on sis don't punish me like that," Dev whined, Sam and Aimee laughed at his sad tone.

"Dev you are one of the only people he can sort of trust, and the only one who can hold him back in a rough situation," Aimee pleaded.

"Fine but if he so much gives me the wrong look he's leaving with a two black eyes," Dev huffed.

Aimee smiled and now the gears were set into motion.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Eyes Chapt 3

The night went on as planned at Sanctuary; Before 8 pm it was a normal family restaurant with karaoke and so children were accompanied by their parents or by older siblings to sing and dance as the sounds of applauses with awes and laughter rang throughout the place. When 9 rolled around regular patrons started to pile in. Felina took this chance to sing Only Hope by Mandy Moore for the children and families still present at the end of grill time.

Everyone looked with adoration as Felina sang with her smile playful and kind as children and couples danced. A flash of her parents on the dance floor, laughing and in love came from a distant past. It broke her heart when they ended up divorcing when she was 3; each of them hated each other over a stupid money dispute. They still loved each other, that much she knew because they would both yell at her with disgust, hell her parents couldn't look at her in reminder of the other. Much of her youth was spent either in her room or roaming the streets of New Orleans, and when they both parents re-married the steps made her parents think of her as an abomination. She felt like a tiger in a cage, hostile to her own kin. It would get so nasty to the point where she ended up in the hospital because she lashed out at her mother and her step father thought it would be smart to beat her close to death.

Taking a breather, Felina smiled to the crowd and took a bow at the applause. Pushing back her own memories she watched the happy families exit the bar as older more grungy patrons entered. Watching Felina leave the stage, Aimee went to meet her but fell short as she saw the longing in Felina's eyes. Felina smiled, trying to mask her sorrow, and walked on by. Aimee frowned and stared after her as she closed the distance between herself and the bar.

"Whats wrong?" Colt asked, Aimee jumped from his deep voice. Aimee's cousin, Colt was an acardian bear who grew up with them all. With dark hair and stunning features he was a kind soul with a little rough edging where it counted.

"Felina, just now she seemed," Aimee hesitated.

"Sad?" Cherif said coming up behind Colt.

Aimee nodded. The two male bears looked at each other and joined in Aimee's frown. "Aimee, you've heard about Felina's past right?"

"No what happened?" Aimee said in a hushed voice. When Felina came into their lives she was very secretive and didn't really talk about her past.

Colt sighed, "Felina had a rough life," he thought of the words to say, "She uh, think about how Wren was treated as a child, like she was worthless and abandoned."

Gasping, Aimee looked at her dear friend as she giggled and laughed at men trying to woo her. How could a girl with such a wonderful soul and wide smile come from a broken past? Secluded from the warmth of family this girl was deprived of such a wonderful thing that was so readily available to her self and the rest of sanctuary. Thinking silently Aimee debated on how to get Max closer to her until a big crash sounded and Felina was on the ground holding her cheek.

Felina growled and glared up at the man who stood up from his table. She was prepared to launch herself at his throat with blind fury when a tall blonde seized the man by the collar. Max was a fierce competitor in size alone and the look on his face would scare the piss out of any insane man who dare piss him off. When all hell was about break loose five more men surrounded them and right before Felina thought Max was going to bite the man's head off he let him go and lent her his hand, his eyes were large with concern staring down at her. She took it gratefully pulling herself up with a little too much force ending up inches from his lips, Felina could feel the blush spread over her cheeks like a disease spreading through the body at a rapid speed. She could hear the man yelling but her eyes were locked with Max's, he had the dreamiest eye's she'd ever seen. Looking at him this close with hair almost white, he really didn't look like a diamon at all as she compared to the things she saw the night before to the man that hovered over her. He had a broad chin and large blue eyes and his hair was long enough to sweep his broad shoulders. Felina's fingers and breasts pressed firmly against what she figured was a well oiled machine.

Staring into his eyes she mustered some words, "Looks like you're my saviour yet again."

Max smiled, something he never did around anyone not even Aimee. The foreign feeling of content and the fact that her curvaceous body was pressed against him didn't help his inner beast from demanding her. His eyes looked over her face and seeing the red hand mark made his blood boil, how that guy dare hit her. Right after that thought passed through his mind Felina quickly turned toward the man and let out a shrill scream.

Still in Max's grip Felina yelled at the cursing man, "How dare you call me a slut you low life son of a whore!" Felina tried to worm her way out of Max's grip all she could see was red as she stared at the man.

"Wanna fight cher, let's go outside," the man said, the nerve of the guy made Felina let out a feral growl. The guys that surrounded them took a step back at the sound, even Max had to admit it was unnerving to hear it come from a human.

Finally free of Max's grip she took the guy by the hair and pulled him out the doors. Sam was outside, arms crossed for intimidation purposes, when she saw Felina drag the man out. Throwing him to the curb, Felina sauntered to him with determined strides, "You sure you want to fight me moron?"

Sam's jaw slacked as she was joined by a crowd of people. The aura Felina was giving was pure hatred as Felina stared down her opponent, her eyes were no longer the bright happy shape of green they usually were but were dark and sinful green that only the bayou could pull off. Sam was met by a crowd of people including Max, Dev, Cherif, and a few other Sanctuary workers. All of which were wild eyed in astonishment.

The man got up and looked at her as if assessing the situation before running at her full throttle. Laughing, Felina bent low placing her hands on the ground behind her and kicking her leg up to meet his chin. He landed with a thud on the ground a few feet away; stepping over him Felina placed her high heel to his throat holding it only a few millimeters from his jugular.

"Next time you call me out, be better prepared for an ass whooping cause I'd really like to get more then one hit in you slimy sorry excuse for Homo sapien sapien for in lamen terms human," Felina all but growlled at him.

Walking away, Felina passed the men and stopped in front of Max. She looked up at his blue eyes, that were wide with shock and a mix of something else that she couldn't quiet ? No for he was one people should be scared off. She smiled and walked on by. Max stared after her as she went through the double doors and disappeared. Dev walked up to him and whistled low.

"I've never seen her do that before," Dev rubbed his neck, "usually it's a punch or a back hand, she must have been practicing."

Cherif walked up to Dev and Max, "Well you know who that was right?"

Dev shrugged and shook his head, Max turned and asked, "Who?"

"It was her step father, the guy that sent her to the hospital that one time," Cherif frowned as Dev cursed silently.

"Her step father you say?" Max said angrily.

"Yea after her parent's divorce when she was 3, they remarried and turned on Felina. She was about 16 when we took her in as a worker. She'd would always ask to stay longer just so she wouldn't have go home. I remember this one time she came to work with a bloody nose and cut up hands because her step mother back handed her so hard she fell on a glass table, but thats not even the worst part," Cherif said as he shook his head.

Dev shook his head in grief,"How the hell do you know all this?"

Max looked at Cherif, "She didn't tell me herself per say, just one day I forgot to not use my powers of her and was overwhelmed by the memories, it was as if she need to get them out."

Max nodded in totally understanding, again another odd thing he never usually did, "How did she end up in the hospital bear?" Max was beyond pissed, how could family turn on a 3 year old. Its a wonder that she wasn't in jail or dead. Most kid would be in her case.

"Well she was just about to turn 17 so we wanted to through a party. Remember that Dev, we kept slipping her drinks and she got sloshed?" Cherif chuckled.

"Haha yup that was a good party," Dev gave a half smile as he remembered Felina's dopy smile from that night. It was a great party, despite the after math.

"Well when she got home apparently her step father was also drunk and decided to beat the living shit out of her. She was in a comatose state for a month or so, the details are a little hazy cause Felina has no memory of that night due to the head injuries and lose of blood."

"Or any memory she's willing to admit to," Dev sighed.

"That's when mama, bless her soul, stepped in and bought Felina her own place at 17, made sure she went to school and did her studies. Her parents had hardly noticed that she left and for the longest time she was like a caged animal, she spoke to no one. I couldn't blame her though to live in isolation like that. It was only reason Wren could speak to her cause he knew what it was like and to that very same degree. If it were anyone else she'd bite our heads clean off, it broke all of our hearts to see her that way. That's why we act like we do when she's around, even Remi treats her nicely sometimes."

Max couldn't breathe with the load of information that he was getting. Beaten, on her own since the age of 4 pratically. He clinched his fist; he wanted to go after her step-father and kill him, but he knew better. Inclining his head, Max departed from the group towards the double doors. He went straight to the staff room where most of the human employees changed. Knocking on the door he heard soft sobs and rustling cloths and keys. Entering through the doors he saw Felina getting her things together, her eyes puffy from her crying.

"Felina?" Max said, he walked up to her cautiously. She was physically shaking as she gathered her things, she was in pain and he didn't know how to stop it.

Max, she knew even before he said her name. It sounded so sweet coming from him with his light is Irish accent. His voice was rustic and deep, meant to sing country or rock. Wiping her eyes she turned and plastered a smile on, "What's up Max?"

Max stood there looking at her red eyes and rosy cheeks, she'd just been crying hard and yet she wore a smile like nothing was wrong. Reaching out he cupped Felina's cheek in his calloused hands, tilting her head up he forced her to look at him, her eyes slowly over flowing with raw tears. Max leaned down till the distance was covered by a tender kiss. The urge to silence her sobs and comfort her was overwhelming and even the beast in him cooed in response to it.

Felina's tears stopped as she felt the strange tenderness that Max was giving her. Never had she had a man kiss so gently in means to comfort her while she was crying, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders Felina stood on the tips of her toes deepening the kiss that much more. She could feel him wrap his massive arms around her in a crushing hug as each-others tongue explored the others mouth, she heard him groan in pleasure as the kiss turned more fierce.

She leaned into him, feeling his full length against her pelvis as he backed up into the wall behind him; he was utterly intoxicating, all of her sad emotions swept away by his careful touch. He tasted like summer rain on a hot day. His hands just covered her buttocks completely, something very impossible for the size of her ass. Sliding her manicured fingers through his hair she thought about the soft locks over her body. How could a dragon such as him be so gentle to her and yet put up a hard front toward others?

He was going crazy; Max had never tasted such a delicious mouth, peaches and lemons with a small hint of blood from the back hand her step father dealt. He hissed as she moved her mouth over his jaw to his neck and had started sucking and kissing. He could feel his control slipping with every searing kiss and he fucking loved it. He rubbed her lower back until the hem of the tank top lifted with his fingers he could feel her warm skin, as soft as silk. He wanted to feel her naked curves sliding against his body as he stroked her. He could feel his groin straining against his jeans as they feverishly kissed and growled.

"Felina," he moaned, he took her cheek into his hands yet again and stared into her eyes, he saw the kindness and loving girl that often showed up to work at Sanctuary, "You're so beautiful."

Blushing Felina smiled bashfully until she heard footsteps near the employee change room, "Max, I had fun but I think I should go," a note of sadness was hinted in her voice as she stepped around him and grabbed her things. Even a kiss like that hadn't coaxed a less sad mood in her pretty voice. Her eyes betrayed her true emotions as she had na old healing wound left gapping open, which left her to lick her wounds. Push his anguish for her aside he pursued her.

"We haven't even begun to have fun," his eyes sparked with his teasing tone and her laugh echoed in his ears delighted his senses and made him harden all the more.

"Is that how you get into every girls pants?" she giggled as she scribbled her address and number on a post-it, "If your ever in the area give me a shout." She leaned up and kissed him softly and a smile curved his lips, "You should smile more often, it's very becoming on you."

Max laughed, "Oh yea? It just might scare those bears too, nice tip."

Felina laughed even more as she walked out and into the bar where everyone had started singing from drunken stupidity. Aimee walked to Felina, "What took you so long?"

Felina just laughed. Her red cheeks had told Aimee all she wanted to know as Felina's eyes wondered to the now opened door showing Max and his hair tousled. Felina smiled and saluted in his direction.

Aimee smiled; for once she was grateful for Felina's step father showing up at the wrong time. Felina gave the bar a quick night and headed to her GSXR, and head back to her place to clean before any expected drakos' swung on by.


End file.
